


Where The Wind Blows

by Saihara45



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Gangs, Happy Ending, Japan, Jealous Ash, Love at First Sight, M/M, New York City, Overprotective, Photography, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saihara45/pseuds/Saihara45
Summary: As Ash was looking around the area for more guys of Arthur, he stumbled upon someone. It was the stranger with black hair and dark brown eyes. Even in the night, Ash could tell it was the one he saw earlier today, and the stranger was kneeling down with a camera in his hands. Ash was curious and saw that the Japanese were taking a shot of a cat that was eating some breadcrumbs.





	1. First Sight

Nadia and Charlie were having a conversation when the bell to the Chang Dai restaurant rang and alert the two of the vaster that had arrived. Max walked in with a sleepy look on his face.

“Max, what brings you in?” Charlie asked.

Max didn’t look like himself, in fact, he looked stressed out.

“I was looking after a kid from Japan, but he ran off on his own.”

“Well, kids like to explore a new environment,” Nadia said.

“When I say, kid. I don’t mean he’s that young even though he looks that way.”

“How old is the kid?” Charlie asked.

“Nineteen but he doesn’t look the age, and he’s somebody I have to take care of because of Shunichi.”

“Shunichi.” Charlie was surprised. “Why is that?”

“Eiji is Shunichi’s close friend’s son, and so he decided to bring him to New York,” Max explained.

“Wait for a second here! Where’s Shunichi then?”

“He will be coming later on because of work, so that’s when he called me to look after the brat and now look what happened.”

“He’s like Ash in that way.” Charlie chuckled.

“Don’t remind me of that brat! He’s troublesome and gets me in trouble.” Max sighed. “I also have to give him my two cents because of the trouble he caused.”

“What he do now?” Nadia asked.

“Punched somebody in the face.”

Nadia and Charlie didn’t know what to say to that since it wasn’t the first time.

“Well, my brother is like that too.” Nadia sighed.

“Do you know where this Eiji is anyway?” Charlie asked. “I could help look since I am part of the police.”

“Not that’s fine. It seems that Eiji has been in New York when he was younger, so he knows the area in New York and I did tell him we are having dinner in Chang Dai before he ran off.”

“What he look like?” Charlie asked curiously. “I mean he’s Japanese, right.”

“Yea. Black hair and black eyes just like Nadia,”

“I’ll let my brother watch out for him,” Nadia said as she took out her phone and started to dial a number, and she put the phone to her ear, and it started ringing, but there was no answer. “I'll just leave him a message then.”

 

The city wasn’t the same as Eiji remembered when he was here when he was little. He came with his parents since his father had a work meeting at the time and decided to bring the whole family but this time Eiji didn’t have them around.

“I thought this was where the shop was,” Eiji said looking around the area trying to retrace his tracks from when he was last here.

Eiji looked through his phone but saw the battery power, and it shut down, so his source of information was gone. Eiji looked at his watch on his wrist and saw he still had plenty of time before he headed to Chang Dai the restaurant that he was supposed to be meet Max at.

Eiji was walking through the streets when a couple of guys passed by him in a rush. One particular person caught his eyes with his blond hair and green eyes. As Eiji looked at him, the guy had stared right back at him before running past him with the group he was with.

“I’ve never seen anybody with blond hair and green eyes before,” Eiji mumbled as he continued to walk.

Eiji realized that New York was a little bit different from Japan, but they were both crowned with many people, and that made Eiji feel like home.

The Japanese stopped in his tracks when he was in front of a library. The young man decided to go inside. There weren’t many inside, but the place was huge.

Eiji didn’t know why he went inside the library. Maybe he just wanted to see what the library in New York was compared to the one in Japan. Eiji remembered the libraries in Japan were always packed with people since many students came to study and those who just wanted to get a good job.

The Japanese always felt everybody was the same in that aspect when he lived there and it was something he hated and Eiji decided he didn’t want to be like everybody else. Study hard, get a good job that pays good and that would be the life but Eiji though different. He even told his parents about how that wasn’t what he wanted. At first, EIjun’s father didn’t like the idea that he was almost kicked out if it wasn’t for his mother.

Eiji’s father was a little strict when it came to stuff about work and what Eiji wanted to do. When Eiji was in high school, he joined a club that did pole vaulter, and he did that all through college as well but it backfired at him at some point and he gave up entirely.

 

Ash arrived at his headquarters wi his gang, but another person was there waiting for him. The other was sitting on the couch like it was his own home.

“Shorter,” Ash said.

“I have some news, so I came to find you.” Shorter started his explanation as he lifted his black sunglasses up a little bit. “Arthur is back in the city.”

“Is he now?” Ash just smirked at the name Shorter gave.

Just as Shorter was about to say something else his phone vibrated and he saw it was a message from his sister.

“A Japanese.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked when Shorter said something that didn’t make any sense.

“My sister messaged me about some Japanese boy that is in New York. He snuck away from Max when he was looking after the boy.”

“Japanese, huh.” Ash then thought about the one that he saw before coming here. He also made eye contact with the stranger. He had an adorable face and looked like the innocent type as well. Ash shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was thinking about a stranger he just walked by.

“She wants me to know if I see the boy since Max is going crazy since he left him.” Shorter scratched his head. He didn’t want to do any errands today, and yet his sister decided to give him anyway.

“Boss, there’s trouble.” Alex came in looking all panicking. “Skip was on the phone, and he said Arthur is causing trouble with some of our other groups.”

“What?” Ash didn’t like the sound of that. “Let’s move out!”

“Yes, Sir!” Everybody yelled in Ash’s command.

“I’ll call my guys as well if we are dealing with Arthur.” Shorter said.

Ash’s gang and Shorter’s gang stopped the trouble that Arthur was causing, but Ash knew it wouldn’t be the last since he knows how Arthur is and he loves causing pain for him and the people close to him. That wasn’t the close to his troubles since Arthur is part of the mafia which he hates with all his heart.

As Ash was looking around the area for more guys of Arthur, he stumbled upon someone. It was the stranger with black hair and dark brown eyes. Even in the night, Ash could tell it was the one he saw earlier today, and the stranger was kneeling down with a camera in his hands. Ash was curious and saw that the Japanese were taking a shot of a cat that was eating some breadcrumbs.

Eiji turned around when he found the person with blond hair and green eyes staring at him. The Japanese stared back at the new yorker that’s when Eiji’s eyes widen in shock.

“Look out!” Eiji shouted when a man came out of nowhere and was about to attack Ash, but the blond managed to dodge it.

Ash then kicked the man in the stomach, and he went flying across. The man got up again, and this time he attacked Ash with a knife. The man got a little cut on Ash. The blond threw stronger kicks this time and got the guy from moving.

“Are you okay?” Eiji asked concern look in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” Ash said.

Eiji then noticed the scratch on Ash’s right cheek. The Japanese then took out something from his pocket, and Ash saw it was a bandage. Ash, thought it was funny that somebody carries the first aide with him. The Japanese ripped the cover off the dressing and stuck it on Ash’s right cheek where the cut was.

“Thanks,” Ash said, he was embarrassed by the action the stranger he just met did.

“Boss!” Alex came running toward him and was surprised when he saw somebody that he never met before.

“Take care of this for me Alex,” Ash said before he turned to Eiji again.

“I’ll take you home,” Ash said. “Where do you live?”

“I’m staying at a hotel for the time being, but I was supposed to meet somebody at Chang Dai,” Eiji explained.

“Chang Dai?” Ash was surprised when Eiji said that.

“Isn’t it a little late for that?” Ash was right since it was late and he knew the restaurant was about to be closed soon.

“You’re right.”

“I’ll take you to your hotel…um…”

“Okumura Eiji,” Eiji said.

“Okumura,” Ash said.

“My bad. People say their first name here before their last. I’m Eiji Okumura.”

“I’m called Ash Lynx.”

So Eiji told Ash where he was currently staying at, and it wasn’t too far from where Chang Dai was.

“You didn’t have to take me home. I mean I could have gone myself.” Eiji said.

“True but you don’t know New York as I do, and danger lurks in all area, and it’s not good to be alone.”

“You make it sound like I’m a girl.” Eiji pouted.

Ash found it cute the way Eiji’s face changed.

“Having a face like yours people might get the wrong idea?” Ash commented.

“What do you mean by that?” Eiji asked.

The two arrived at Eiji’s hotel.

“Looks like we are here.” Ash changed the subject so Eiji couldn’t say any more about what he had just said.

“We are.”

“Give me your phone for a sec?” Eiji didn’t have a choice since Ash had taken it so fast.

The blond input his number as well Eiji’s number in his.

“I’m afraid to leave you on your own so call me or even message me.”

“Okay.” That was all Eiji said.

“Now go inside.”

Eiji did as he was told and went inside and Ash watched as the Japanese went inside and then the American left once he saw Eiji was out of sight, and then he left.

Ash went to Chang Dai right after and saw that Shorter was there as well and another man that he was close with like a father to him in some ways.

“Max, you’re here.”

“I’m waiting for someone.” He says.

“If it’s Eiji then he’s not coming. I dropped him home just a moment ago.”

“What? How do you know Eiji?” Max asked, confused.

“I met him, and since Shorter mention about his text about a Japanese boy I figure it was the one I met,” Ash explained. “I bet he will message you about now.”

Just then Max’s phone vibrates with a message, and it was just as Ash had said. Eiji had stated in his message that he went home and that he was too tired and would have dinner at home.

“What was the point of me being here?” Max sighed. “Guess I will go home as well.” Max got up from his seat, but before that, he turned to Ash. “You should hurry home too. Don’t stay up too later and cause trouble.” Max said goodbye to Nadia and Charlie and left.

“So you met the Japanese boy?” Shorter asked once Max was gone.

“Yea.”

“How is he?”

“Innocent. I’m afraid that something bad would happen to Eiji so I’ll go see him tomorrow.”

“It’s strange for you to do that to somebody you just met.”

“I know, but there’s something about Eiji,” Ash said.

Ash didn’t know what this feeling was, but the blond knew that he wanted to protect Eiji no matter what.


	2. Next Time

The sun was out bright and early, and Eiji decided to buy some things he needed like groceries since it didn’t look like the Japanese had enough for dinner. The young man also wanted to do some exploring, so he thought that maybe it was a better idea to look around first then go shopping later on.

Eiji took his camera along in case he saw something unusual, and it would be bad if the young man didn’t have a camera for it when the time came.

The black-haired found himself near the ocean and what a sight it was. He manages to take a good photo of it. Eiji was glad he came to America since there were so many neat things to see.

The young man walked and walked and even saw a library a beautiful big building, but Eiji didn’t go inside since there was nothing that he needed there but he took a photo of the building from the outside where he stood.

Eiji looked at his time and saw almost two hours had passed since he went exploring on his own and he thought it would be boring but the young man was enjoying himself. It was different from when he was in Japan.

“I should go shopping now.” He said.

As Eiji turned to where he knew where the shopping district was the Japanese bumped into somebody and the look on the man’s face wasn’t a good one.

“Sorry.” Eijun apologized hoping that would make things better, but the man still had the glare on his angry face.

The man that Eiji has bumped into was tall with blond hair, and his hair was swept out of his face and blue eyes, but the man looked dangerous to Eiji.

Eiji then thought about Ash the one he met before with his blond hair who was also tall with those jade eyes of his that Eiji found very beautiful.

“Never seen a face like you before.” The man smirked.

Eiji didn’t like the way he said that.

“Why not come with me since you did bump into me?”

“Why do I going with you have anything with bumping into you?” Eiji didn’t want to go anywhere with this man. Eiji knew inside that if he went with this man that something horrible would happen and the Japanese didn’t want that.

The man grabbed Eiji by the arm but the young man tried to pull away from him but the blond was stronger, taller then Eiji was so it was hard, even though he attempts so much.

Just then a punch was landed on the face of the tall blond man. Eiji was surprised and saw two men there one that the Japanese was familiar, but the other Eiji didn’t who he was.

“Are you okay, Eiji?” The man with a giant purple mohawk hair that covers the right top of his hair largely looked concern for the Japanese.

“Who are you?” Eiji asked, confused.

“I’m Shorter, and I’m Ash’s friend.” The man revealed.

“Shorter.”

“Ash doesn’t look good.” Shorter mumbled.

Eiji looked to where Ash was, the man he was thinking just moments ago. He was still beautiful as Eiji remembered yesterday but today he didn’t seem kind for one he looked pissed off, and he was glaring at the other blond.

“Ash!” The man glared.

“Do they know each other?” Eiji asked nobody in particular.

“They know each other, alright.” Shorter replied to what Eiji said.

“How dare you!” The blond yelled at Ash, but the young man just stayed still without saying a word making the other madder.

“You look pathetic, Arthur.” Ash mouth after a while of silence.

“I will get you for sure!” Arthur quickly got up. He knew that he couldn’t take Ash on right now since Ash wasn’t alone either so he did what was best and ran. But of course the man didn’t like that idea, but he didn’t have a choice right now.

Once Arthur was out of sight he turned to Eiji was standing beside Shorter.

“Are you okay?” Ash looked. He looked all over Eiji to see if there were any marks but the only thing Ash noticed was the handprints by Arthur.

“I’m okay.” Eiji smiled. “It hurts a little bit here, but I’ll be fine.”

“What we're doing all alone?” Shorter asked.

“Sightseeing and I still have shopping to do.” He said.

“Sightseeing. Who does that alone?” Shorter scratched his head.

“Well, I do,” Eiji admitted.

“I’ll help you with shopping.” Ash offered.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. I feel if I left you alone for even a second something horrible will happen and New York is a dangerous place.” Ash explained to Eiji.

Eiji didn’t want Ash to help him since it would be too much trouble and it’s somebody he recently met to but it didn’t look like the blond would budge and Shorter tagged along since he had nothing better to do.

The shopping district wasn’t too far where the ocean was, but it was a little far from where Eiji stayed at the moment, and Ash didn’t like that since the Japanese would need to travel a little bit if he ran out of food again.

The shopping centre was filled with food, but it wasn’t too busy since it was a weekday. Ash watched as Eiji carefully picked the items he needed. The way Eiji’s eyes sparkled. Maybe it was because the Japanese loved cooking.

“I didn’t think I would find Japanese food here.” He smiled as he looked at the item he held in his hand.

“Hey,” Ash called out to the Japanese.

“What is it?” Eiji said as he turned around to stare at Ash.

“Let me know next time you go out or even shopping.”

“Are you worried that something like today will happen again?”

“Well, yeah.” Ash was embarrassed to admit that he was worried but more than that it was how cute Eiji was that many guys or even girls might fall for his looks and that Ash didn’t like.

“I will be fine, and it’s not like that’s the first time I experience something scary in my life,” Eiji said. “But how about I let you know if I go anywhere far like today will that be enough.”

“That will do.” Ash agreed.

“I’m getting hungry.” Shorter whined touching his belly as he said that. “Do you guys want to got to Chang dai?”

“That’s the restaurant I was supposed to meet Max yesterday,” Eiji said.

“I don’t mind,” Eiji said. “Since I didn’t go yesterday, but first I need to take these to the hotel.”

“We’ll help with that,” Ash said.

So Ash and Shorter helped Eiji to put the groceries away.

“Why do you live in such a dump?” Ash commented.

“It’s not like I’m staying here long.” Eiji pouted. He didn’t like the way Ash said that.

The three left the hotel and was about to head to Chang day when Eiji stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“I hear something.” Eiji ran off on his own and Ash didn’t like that, so the two followed after the Japanese.

Eiji was bent over near an alleyway when the two leaders found the young man.

“Eiji, what’s wrong?” Ash called out.

That’s when Ash heard it the sound.

“Meow.”

“Meow.”

“A cat.” Shorter said.

They saw that in Eiji’s hand was a little white cat and it looked injured.

“We can’t leave him like this.” Eiji looked determined to save the little cat.

In the end, the three didn’t go to Chang Dai and ended up going to an animal hospital.

Ash liked how kind and caring Eiji was making him like the Japanese even more, but he felt that kindness sometimes was a bad thing.

The cat was doing fine after the doctor took a look at the animal.

The time it took to get in the cat to the hospital, and the waiting took time so in the end, they didn’t go to Chang dai for dinner but they went to another place that was called Shorter’s cooking, and it was in his place.

“Your cooking sucks as usual.” Ash teased.

“Shut up! It’s better than getting hungry for the whole night.” Shorter, on the other hand, was enjoying the Chinese food that he made.

“I don’t mind it,” Eiji said.

“See.” Shorter said. “There are some that like it.”

“When Eiji says that he means that it’s not good.” Ash laughed.

Eiji found being with the two was fun and comforting, and he was glad came to New York and met the two.

It was late, and Ash thought it was better if the two stayed the night at Shorter’s home. Eiji was the first to fall asleep, and once the Japanese were out like a light.

“You know that Arthur is going come at you even more.” Shorter explained. “And now that Eiji is involved.”

“I know. I never thought something like this would happen. How in the world did he end up meeting Arthur.”

“Ash, you do know that he’s a bit naïve.”

“I know.” Ash sighed. “I’m going to get my men to investigate what Arthur is up to and even Dino.”

“I’ll help with that.” Shorter said.

“Thanks.” Ash smiled.

Ash then looked at Eiji who was still asleep. He pushed his bangs away from his hair so the blond could have a better look at his face.

“I will protect you.” He said.

 

On the other side of the world, Shunichi Ibe was getting ready to leave for the airport. He had finally finished all his work, and it was time to got meet with Eiji. Just as he was going out of his home, his phone rang.

Shunichi took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw the caller ID.

“Max,” Shunichi said when he picked up the call.

“You’re leaving soon right.”

“Yes. You’re going to be there to pick me up.”

“Yes,” Max said.

“By the way how is Eiji doing?”

“He’s doing fine. He’s hanging around a couple of guys I know, so they are in safe hands.” Max explained.

Max wanted to say that they were also troublesome, but he didn’t want to worry Shunichi, so he didn't say that to his old friend.

The brown-haired man didn’t even know how the boys got so close. They only met recently but either way, they look like they are having fun, so Max didn’t interfere with that since he liked those smiles. Even Ash smiled more since meeting Eiji.

At first when Shunichi had called him about coming to New York the thought how dangerous it was for the Japanese to be here was not a good idea. But Shunichi explained he wanted Eiji to see a new environment and help him forget something that made Eiji depressed. Max was happy that Shunichi was thinking of the Eiji, but New York wasn’t safe.

“I talked with his father recently.” Shunichi started.

Max could hear the way Shunichi’s voice tone changed to a sad one.

“What did he say?”

“His father doesn’t approve of what Eiji is doing. Why he chose a different path and he rather not admit that Eiji is his son?”

“That bad.” Max felt pity for the boy. It reminded Max of how Ash’s life was with his father. “I’m sure the man will come to understand what Eiji wants in life.”

“Yea. I hope so too.” Shunichi said.

Their call finished, and Shunichi headed to the airport with luggage in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this chapter turned out  
> and more moments with ash and Eiji coming up  
> soon.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Making Move

Eiji was at Chang Dai with Max and Shunichi. The older Japanese man had arrived in Tokyo and Eiji had gone with Max to the airport to pick him up and after they had gone to Chang Dai the Chinese restaurant.

“How have you been?” Shunichi asked Eiji.

“I’ve been well.” Eiji smiled.

“That’s good.” Shunichi’s face then turned in a sadder look. “I went to see your family.”

Eiji knew where this was going when Shunichi mentions his family. The older man wanted to be kind and just say his family instead of his father.

“You don’t have to say anymore since I already know. My father never did like what I’m doing so I had a feeling a day like this would come.”

“Eiji.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t listen to him, and this is the path I choose, and I don’t regret it. If I had still stayed in Japan, I’m sure he would be more disappointed in me since I don’t want to be a businessman like him.”

“Shunichi, the boy can take care of himself. He isn’t a little boy.” Max said.

“I know, but I can’t help but be a little worry.”

“I will be fine,” Eiji assured the older Japanese man.

“Eiji I have a suggestion.” Shunichi started. “How about studying abroad here since you rather not go back to Japan for a while or even find a job here?”

“I never thought about that.” Eiji was lost in thought for a moment.

The two didn’t say anything and let the young man think.

“How long are you staying for?” Max asked Shunichi.

“I want to stay longer since Eiji is here but work is piling up so I can only stay for a week.”

“Sucks that you have to deal with work.”

“I can say the same for you.”

“Your right about that.” Max laughed it off.

“Did you guys want to order something?” Nadia came with a menu in her hands.

“Oh yes please.” Shunichi looked through the menu.

“This here is Nadia Wong who is Charlie’s sweetheart and the older sister of Shorter who is friends with Eiji and Ash who you haven’t met yet.”

“Max, I would like it if you didn’t call me that.” Nadia sighed. Not like the nickname.

“Sorry.” Max waved a apologize sign, but there was no way that he was sorry. He just liked teasing her as well as Charlies sometimes.

“Ibe-san, Max. I have to leave right now.” Before Shunichi could say anything, the young man had run off and out the door.

“Why is he in such a hurry?” Shunichi wondered as he watched Eiji leave.

“Probably meeting Ash again,” Max said.

“Ash? Oh, the young man you mention.” Shunichi recalled the name Max had mentioned many times on the phone as well in person as well.

“I think it’s good for Ash to be around somebody normal like Eiji.”

“What do you mean?” Shunichi asked.

“Ash has had a rough past but since meeting it seems that the boy has been smiling more.” Max felt happy about that.

“I guess I can say the same for Eiji since he was smiling as he ran off,” Shunichi mentioned.

 

Eiji arrived at the city centre and found Ash waiting for him there.

“Did you have any problems getting here?” Ash asked.

“Nope,” Eiji replied.

“I could have picked you up, you know.”

“But you were all the way here already, and it would be too much trouble.”

“You worry too much,” Ash said.

“Where’s Shorter?” Eiji asked.

“He’s busy with stuff right now. Anyway forget about that idiot and let’s have some fun?”

The two headed to time square it was the busiest place in New York since it was filled with so many people.

“This reminds of Japan,” Eiji said.

“Really?”

“Yes. Japan is busy like this too with so many people coming and going.”

“It’s not always this busy,” Ash said. “It’s just a busy time right now.” He explained.

“Let’s head there next,” Ash said.

Eiji looked at the sign on the building that they were entering.

**National Geographic Encounter: Ocean Odyssey**

Eiji was surprised when he entered because he felt like that he was in the ocean. It was so exciting for the young man that it showed on his face and it made Ash laugh just watching the different expression the Japanese made.

Even the floor underneath looked like the ocean, and he felt like they were walking on water but that wasn’t it, but it made Eiji happier.

Eiji and Ash watched as the sea animals appeared swimming around. Eiji was sure he saw more fishes in the sea then he ever has.

The Japanese pressed his hand on the wall. He knew that he wouldn’t feel the water or the sea animals, but even so, Eiji wanted to touch it. Eiji looked at the animals with a smile.

The young man then turned around to Ash.

“Thanks for taking me here.” He smiled.

“It’s not a problem. Anyway, are you hungry because I am?”

The two left Ocean Odyssey and went to a restaurant to have lunch.

“What the hell are you doing here!” A Chinese that was short felt disgusted when he saw Ash, but then his eyes spotted Eiji who the Chinese have never seen before.

“Having lunch, duh,” Ash answered. “You are a rude little brat.”

“Shut up!”

“Anyway take our orders?”

So the young Chinese took their orders and left the two alone.

“Who was that?” Eiji asked.

“He’s Chinese like Shorter, and you could say he is like a brother to him. His name is Sing Soo-Ling.”

“There sure are a lot of Chinese to New York.” Eiji pointed it out.

“Yea. I guess this is their second home.” Ash smiled.

Moments later Sing came back with Ash and Eiji’s orders.

“Here’s your food.” Sing placed two plates in front of Ash and Eiji and then left again and came back with two glass of water and once again disappeared and this time not coming back.

“It’s good,” Eiji said when he took a bite of his food.

“It’s better then Shorter’s Chinese food right.”

“Yep.” Eiji smiled.

“But Shorter maybe a bad cook but his sister has good tastes. We should go there sometimes since you live near there.”

“Sure. At first, I didn’t know who Nadia was, but when I found out, she was Shorter’s sister I was a bit taken back. And He gave an annoyed look.”

“Well with his hair like that there no way that people can tell they are siblings.”

Once they were done their meal, Ash took out his wallet.

“Ash, I can pay for my food.” Eiji tried to stop the blond when he took out his own.

“Don’t even say that again? I’m paying.” Ash shoved Eiji’s wallet back.

Ash was forcefull that Eiji couldn’t pay in the end.

Their little date had to end even though Ash wanted to spend more time with Eiji all because of one call from his boys well it was essential, and at least he got to spend most of his time with the Japanese, so he didn’t mind.

Ash dropped Eiji off at home.

“I’ll call you,” Ash told Eiji before he left.

Eiji sat on his couch in the hotel room and thought about a lot of things. He enjoyed his time with Ash but what Ibe-san had told him was stuck inside his mind. He should start thinking about these things if Eiji didn’t want to go back to Japan since his father has disowned him.

“Can I even survive here?” He wondered.

Eiji’s thoughts went to Ash and Shorter and thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad since they would be here as well.

“I wonder what ash had to do?” Eiji closed his eyes, and before he knew it, the Japanese had fallen asleep.

 

Ash arrived at his headquarters and saw his boys there waiting for him.

“So what happened?” Ash asked.

“One of our men were killed as well as Shorter’s,” Alex explained the situation to their leader.

Ash didn’t like the sound of that.

“Was it Arthur?” He asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Ash’s hand turned into a fist.

_“What is his goal in taking my men out like this?”_

“He took one of Shorter’s as well. Is it because of what happened before with Eiji? No, it can’t be since that wasn’t something serious. Arthur has always hated my guts, but he struck fast this time around.”

“Bones.”

“Yes!”

“Kong”

“Yes!”

“There is something I want you two to do for me.”

“Whatever it is we will do it?” Bones said.

Ash knew he couldn’t be there with EIji all the time and neither could Shorter, so he needed somebody to protect him when they weren’t around.

Bones and Kong didn’t know who it was that they were protecting but this person seemed essential to their boss, so they didn’t ask any questions.

“From now on you guys better be careful,” Ash told his gang.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Now I better talk with Shorter about all this.” He sighed.

Ash thought his day was doing great since he had much fun with Eiji but Arthur had to ruin it.

The door to his headquarters opened, and there stood the man that he was just talking about.

“Shorter?” Ash was surprised to see his friend since he was about to see the Chinese himself.

“Ash, we need to talk.”

“I was about to say the same thing,” Ash said.

“Arthur has a backup from Dino.”

Just saying that name made Ash sick to his stomach.

“I had a feeling it was this,” Ash said. “There no way that Arthur could pull this on his own.”

“We need to take out the mafia to get everybody safe as well as Eiji.” Shorter said. “Max is not like this one bit.”

“Like I care. He’s going find out anyway.” Ash smirked. “And he will do something about it as well.”

“True and then Charlie will get involve as well.” Shorter sighed. He didn’t want to get his sister’s lover in this, but that would be hard since he is part of the police force.

“You haven’t told Eiji about any of this, have you. Like how you're in a gang.”

“Nope. I don’t want yet. And it’s not safe to tell him now.”

“True.” Shorter scratched his chin. “But he might find out. I mean he’s naïve, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t smart.”

“When the time comes I will deal with it?”

Shorter left Ash and his gang and started heading to Chang Dai when he spotted Shin.

“Yo Shin!” He shouted to the shorter Chinese.

“Shorter,” Shin said when he turned around. “What you doing here?”

“Just finished my work and was going head to the headquarters.”

“There much I need to tell you and the guys.” Shorter opened up.” but that will have to wait till tomorrow since I'm beaten.”

“Ash came by the restaurant today with the face I didn’t recognize,” Shin explained.

“Oh. That must be Eiji.”

“Eiji?” Shin questioned.

“Okumura Eiji. He’s from Japan so makes him japanese.”

“Oh, a Japanese. I didn’t think Ash was the type to get involved with newcomers.”

“Neither did I but there something about Eiji. He just pulls you right now.” Shorter smiled as he talked about Eiji. “But Eiji has already been targeted by Arthur, so he is in danger.”

“Arthur!”

“Yes.”

“How did an ordinary Japanese from another country get involved with that man.”

“Don’t ask me? It happened, and Ash is pissed about that.”

“Okumura Eiji,” Shin said Eiji’s name out loud.

“Do me a favour and protect Eiji whenever he is in trouble because Ash and I can’t always be there with the work we are doing.”

“Sure thing Boss!”

Shorter finally got to Chang day after parting with Shin. He was greeted by his lovely sister.

“Are you hungry Shorter?” She asked.

“I sure am!”

Nadia had already prepared some food for his younger brother since she had a feeling that Shorter was coming home soon.

“How was a business?” Shorter asked as he ate the food.

“Same as usual.” She said.

There was a pause for a moment.

“Shorter. Don’t do anything crazy? I know that your gang is important to take care of yourself as well.”

“Don’t worry about me. I know what I’m doing, and I promise I will do as you say.” He smiled.

Nadia was always worried about her little brother. He was the only family that Nadia had left, and she didn’t want to lose him but being in New York was good for Shorter since he made friends, but she never thought that he would be in a gang and a leader as well. Nadia didn’t say much about that, but she was still worried for him.

“If you do anything crazy I might have to call Charlie on you.” She laughed.

“Don’t even joke about that. Charlie can go crazy sometimes.” He sighed just thinking about that.                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter is done!  
> I will try my best to update as much as I can.  
> How did everybody like this chapter?


	4. Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading so far  
> I finally have done another chapter  
> there lots of bonding with Ash and Eiji in this one :)

Eiji was in his apartment. He has a book in his hand. The book that the young man was staring at was a book about the universities in New York. He also had other books on his table that he was going through as well.

Ibe-san had suggested that maybe he should get a job or even go back to college since there was no way that he could go back home when Eiji’s father was acting like that.

Eiji looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was getting late. He had been looking through all these stuff since three hours ago, and he was beginning to get hungry as well. The young man slowly got up and was about to head to the kitchen when he heard some noises from outside.

Eiji opened a bit of the curtain that’s when he saw a man that the Japanese had seen before.

“It’s that Arthur guy.” Eiji quickly closed the curtains.

Eiji didn’t like this and how did that man even know that he lived here.

Eiji peeked through the curtains and saw the man was still there. The young man was started to get frightened by this.

The Japanese then ran to his room and grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

“Eiji.” Ash picked up right away.

“Ash!” The blond could hear the panic in the Japanese’s voice.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“I’m scared!”

“What happened?”

“That guy from before is near my apartment. He’s been going back and forth, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Stay there and lock the door. Don’t even open it until I call you!”

“Okay.”

After the call ended, Eiji took another peek and saw the man was still there.

Eiji didn’t understand it. What did that man want with him?

After a few minutes, the man had disappeared, but Eiji still felt the fear inside.

Moments later the door to his apartment rang along with a familiar voice.

“Eiji!” The Japanese quickly opened the door when he heard Ash’s voice.

The moment Eiji saw Ash he ran and hugged him. Eiji was still scared, and Ash could feel how to frighten the Japanese were.

“It’s okay.” Ash said. “looks like Arthur is gone but I’m afraid that he will come back again.”

“Ash.”

“Why not come to stay with me?”

“With you?”

“Yes and that way I know you will be safe and I can protect you.”

Ash didn’t give the young man a choice since he grabbed Eiji’s hand.

“What about my clothes?”

“It’s fine. You can borrow mine.”

So the two headed to Ash’s apartment that Ash lived alone.

The apartment was more significant than the one Eiji lived in. The Japanese is amazed at how Ash could afford the place.

“I’ll lend you some clothes.” Ash went and grabbed some new clothes for Eiji to wear.

When Eiji tried it, he realized that the shirt was a little too big for him that it came over his knees.

“American boys are massive.” He mutters.

“Did you say something?” Ash asked calling to Eiji from outside the bathroom door.

“Nothing,” Eiji replied.

Eiji got out from the bathroom all changed.

“I made some coffe~ Ash froze when he saw how Eiji looked in his clothes.

“I should have made you wear my clothes sooner.” He said in a low tone.

“What did you say?” Eiji asked.

“I said that it looks good on you.”

“I thought it looked big on me,” Eiji said trying to look at the back.

Ash had a hard time looking away from Eiji since he looked too good in his clothes. That long white t-shirt looked as though he had nothing wearing under but the shirt just covered it all since it looked like a dress on Eiji. With Eiji’s cute face he looked even better.

“Ash.”

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here.”

“It’s nothing you should thank me for.”

Ash gave the coffee he made to Eiji. He was starstruck that he couldn’t move earlier.

“Thanks.” Eiji smiled and took a sip of the coffee. The Japanese felt refreshed.

The two were watching some show on the TV when Ash realized that Eiji had fallen asleep. Ash couldn’t let Eiji sleep out here in the open and catch a cold, so he slowly lifted the young man in his arms. Ash was surprised how light he was.

“Are all Japanese people like this or just Eiji?”

Ash kicked his door opened since he couldn’t correctly use his hands. Once inside he placed Eiji on his big bed gently and even put the blanket over him.

Ash was still pissed about Arthur.

“I’ll get the bottom of this.” He smiled as he watched Eiji sleep.

Not creepy at all.

Ash left the room and called Shorter.

“What is it, Ash?” Shorter asked on the other line.

“I need to find out why Arthur is interested in Eiji ASAP!” Shorter could hear the bitterness in Ash’s voice and knew something terrible had happened.

“Sure thing. I’ll get some of my men to look at it.”

After the call ended Shorter let out a sigh.

“Wonder what happened this time.”

The following morning Eiji woke up from the sun hitting his face. He turned to the side and saw Ash was there who had just eyes closed and sleeping.

“Ash?”

Eiji then recalled the events that happened.

“I came to Ash’s home because of Arthur.”

“Are you up already?” Ash got up, but his eyes were still sleeping. “Go back to sleep. It’s still early.”

He grabbed Eiji as both of them fell back onto the bed.

“Ash?” Eiji’s faced turned red from what Ash was doing.

“Are you embarrassed?” Ash asked.

“It’s because of you~

Ash just smiled at the sight of Eiji all fluttered.

When the two were up for good this time around Ash gave Eiji clothes that would be more to Eiji's size. It was clothes that Ash had before that didn’t fit him anymore.

“Are we going out?” Eiji asked.

“Yes. We’re meeting with Shorter.”

That was the plan, but in the middle of walking, Ash had lost Eiji.

“Where did he go?” Ash scanned the area with his eyes when he finally spotted the Japanese.

Ash ran to where Eiji was.

The young man was staring at some poster that was on a wall.

**Leica Photographic Gallery**

That was what said on the poster.

“Are you interested in that?” Ash asked.

“Yea a bit.”

“I’ll take you but not right now, okay.”

“Okay.”

The two finally met up with Shorter who didn’t like the fact the two made him wait.

“What took you two so long?”

“Eiji got lost, so I had to find him,” Ash said.

“I wasn’t lost.” Eiji denied.

“Sure you didn’t. Because I’m sure, I had to go look for you.” He smirked.

Eiji couldn’t deny that part since that was true.

The three went to Shorter’s gang headquarter.

His gang wasn’t there since they were running some errand for him, but there was somebody else that was there that Eiji remembers from before.

“The server,” Eiji said.

“The name is Shin-Soo Ling.”

“I’m Okumura Eiji.”

Ash told Shorter and even Shin what had transpired the night before.

“I see. So that’s why you were in such a rush when you got that call from Eiji.”

Shorter looked at Eiji and realized that the Japanese are wearing Ash’s clothes.

“So Eiji is staying with you.”

“Yea,” Ash said.

“And where is he sleeping?”

“In my room.”

“Where?”

“In my bed.”

“Together.”

“Yea. Why are you asking me all that?”

Ash then saw the way Shorter grinned at him that he wanted to punch him in the face badly.

“Is it bad sleeping with Ash in the same bed?” Eiji asked, in confused why Shorter asked Ash all these questions.

“Of course not!” Ash answered. “Shorter is just being weird.”

“Okay.”

Just then Shorter’s phone rang, and he quickly picked it up since he saw it was from one of his men.

“Yea. Okay. I see.”

After the call Shorter motion Shin to take Eiji away for a bit.

“Eiji, why don’t I get you something to eat? I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything yet.”

“Well, I am a little hungry.” Eiji then turned to Ash and Shorter.

“We’ll be right there,” Ash said.

So Shin took Eiji away.

“So what is it?” Ash asked.

“You might not like this. My men found out why Arthur is so interested in Eiji.”

“Spill it Shorter.”

“It seems that you have a rival for Eiji’s affection.” He scratched his cheek when he said that.

“What?” Ash’s eyebrow rose, and he wasn’t happy one bit.

“He also seems to use the mafia to get Eiji.”

“Are you kidding me!”

Shorter knew this would happen, but there was no way he could keep this from his best friend.

“When I get my hands on Arthurs?!”

Eiji was in the kitchen with Shin.

Eiji watched as the small Chinese started to cook. The Japanese amazed.

“You sure know how to cook.”

“It’s nothing, and I’m sure you know too. Making Japanese dishes.”

“Yea.” Eiji nodded his head.

“I was surprised when you walked into my restaurant when you walked in with Ash. Or the correct word would be that he brought somebody other then Shorter and his brother.”

“Why is that?’ Eiji asked.

“Ash doesn’t like getting close to anybody.”

“Why?”

“Ash thinks that everybody will leave him if he does.”

“I don’t understand why Ash would think that.” Eiji was curious and wanted to know more about Ash.

“Sorry but that’s something I can’t tell you if Ash hasn’t told you yet.”

After some time Ash and Shorter came into the kitchen, and they could smell the delicious food as they walked into the kitchen.

“I would like to try Eiji’s cooking one day,” Ash said.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll cook for you since I will be living with you for the time being.”

“That would make me so happy.”

“Can you two not flirt in front of us like that? It makes us feel horrible with your lovey-dovey.”

Ash and Eiji turned blushed when Shorter said that.

“Seriously.” Shin sighed as he continues to eat his food as he stared at the two idiots.

The group headed to Chang Dai since Shorter needed to talk to his sister and Ash tagged along since Eiji wanted to speak with Ibe-san and Sing just came for fun.

Max was there sitting in his usual spot with Ibe-san drinking tea.

“Ash finally decided to stop by.”

“I only came because of Eiji.”

“Eiji, where have you been? I tried going to your place but you weren’t there, and you weren’t answering your phone as well.”

“Sorry, but things happened.” Eiji didn’t know how to explain to the older Japanese man.

“Then explain it to me.”

“Relax old man.” Ash went in front of Eiji.

“Things happened, and now Eiji is staying with me.”

“With you?”

Shunichi looked at the blond. Max had spoken about this young man, and this was the guy that made Eiji more lively than before when they were in Japan.

“What exactly happened?”

“Long story short. Eiji has a stalker.”

“What?” It wasn’t just Shunichi that was shocked but Max as well.

“Well, that is understandable since Eiji has a cute face,” Max said.

“I don’t really like being called cute.” Eiji pouted which made Ash laugh.

“Then you should stay with me,” Shunichi suggested.

“You don’t know the city like I do old man and I can protect Eiji better.”

“Old man,” Shunichi muttered.

“He calls me the same.” Max sighed. “Anyway, what Ash says is true. He knows what he’s going to leave it to Ash.”

“Max.” If Max said it, then there was no way Shunichi could refuse.

“Ash was it?” Shunichi said.

“Yes, and you must be Shunichi Ibe. The older Japanese.”

“And what about you two?” Shuichi asked as he looked at the two Chinese.

“I’m Shorter the younger brother of Nadia.”

“And I’m Shin, the friend.”

“I see,” Shunichi said.

_“Eiji sure has made some friends.”_


	5. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to update  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> bonding with Ash and Eiji, sweet moment

While Eiji was staying with Ash, the young man met the blond’s friends. Sometimes when Ash isn’t around two of them would company him even if it’s like small things. Eiji found it average at first, but then he realizes it was odd.

Eiji didn’t say anything about it, but it did bother him. They just happened to bump into him as he was doing his chores or anything he planned for the day the two men were there.

Kong and Bones were fun to be around, and sometimes even Alex would be there.

“Do you guys have nothing better to do?” One day Eiji said as they were walking toward Ash’s apartment.

The two froze when Eiji said that.

“It’s not like we don’t have the stuff to do. We are free when you are.”

“Huh?” Eiji raised his eyebrow.

“Stupid.” Bones hit him on the side.

“Did Ash want you to keep an eye on me?” Eiji already knew it deep inside.

“No, it’s not!” Bones yelled, but that made Eiji realize he was right.

“I know he’s worried because of what happened with Arthur, but I wish you wouldn’t worry too much.”

“It’s hard for him not to worry about you.” Bones said.

“Why?” Eiji asked.

“Well, the boss cares a lot about you,” Kong said.

That made Eiji happy that even a smile appeared on his face.

The two were glad they manage to light the sad face into a happy one.

As they continue to the next block, they heard crying. Eiji was the first to react as he rushed to where the cries were coming from.

“Wait! Eiji!” Bones called out.

Eiji arrived at the scene where he though the young man heard a cry. The young man thought he could help whoever was crying, but it wasn’t a cry that he had heard but was somebody yelling in pain.

A man laid on the ground while he was holding his stomach with blood coming out of it. Eiji didn’t know what to think at this moment. He never saw a sight like this before. Eiji kneels where the man.

“I need to take you to the hospital.” Eiji’s hand shook as he said those words.

“It’s too late for that.” The man smiled as he said that. The man knew that his time was up. “The hospital won’t be able to save me.”

“Still.”

“Here.” The man turned to the Japanese and handed him a small red box.

“What is this?”

“Protect it with your life.” The man said. “Don’t let anybody know you have it.

Eiji couldn’t say anything more since the man closed his eyes and didn’t open them again. Eiji sat there not sure what he did, but the young man put the small box in his jacket pocket, but he was still shaken up as he laid eyes on the dead man. A tear even drips down his face.

Eiji didn’t know why he felt sad, but he didn’t like the way somebody died right here and now and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Eiji!”

Kong and Bones arrived but what they saw was horrible. It wasn’t the fact that there was a dead man on the ground near where Eiji was sitting but the fear that Eiji had seen something terrible.

“Boss won’t like this.” Bones mutters.

Kong and bones manage to get the Japanese up in his feet, and they decided that it was only right to take the young man back home since Eiji didn’t seem himself. They knew if somebody innocent like Eiji saw it that it would be hard to get over something like that.

Bones didn’t want to call their boss and explain what had happened but he didn’t have a choice after seeing the state that Eiji was in.

Eiji was in the room that he shared with Ash. He was sitting in the bed while he hugged his knees. Eiji was still freaked out about everything. His mind played everything that had happened.

“Ash was right when he said New York isn’t a safe place?”

Another tear fell down Eiji’s face. The scene kept on repeating in his head that he so wanted it to go away, the blood that he saw, the smile the man showed him. The man didn’t want to die.

The door to the room opened and entered Ash. The blond was panting; he had been running after the call from Bones he had rushed home.

“Ash?” Eiji looked up to see the American man.

“It’s okay.” Ash reached for Eiji and pulled him into a hug.

Eiji needed this. He felt warm in Ash’s arms; the tears kept coming down. He couldn’t stop crying.

Ash knew that he couldn’t let Eiji know about his world and what he did after seeing the state that Eiji was in. There was no way he could tell Eiji the truth of what he did.

“I’m scared,” Eiji mumbled.

“It’s okay. I’m here with you.”

Ash never thought that Eiji would see something so horrible.

Ash thought he was doing good since he had Kong and Bones even others protecting the Japanese boy but he never thought about what lurks outside, the danger of the city.

In the end, Eiji had fallen sleep in Ash’s arms, and the blond lay the young man on the bed as he put the blanket over him.

Ash never wanted Eiji to see something like that.

Ash left the room and thought about everything. He wanted to protect Eiji, but he couldn’t defend the Japanese from things like these.

Ash left the apartment and headed to Shorter’s headquarter.

“What’s up?” Shorter asked Ash when the blond appeared.

“Something happened with Eiji.” He told Shorter.

“What?”

“He saw somebody die and the man had blood on him.”

“Is he alright?” Shorter asked, worried.

“For now he’s sleeping,” Ash said.

“Something else on your mind?” Shorter asked.

“Yea.” Ash nodded his head. “I want to keep Eiji protected, but I don’t think I can do that when there are many people as well as things out there that could hurt him.”

“The world isn’t peaceful as it was hundred years ago.” Shorter said.

“Thanks for listening to me about all this.”

“I’m your best friend.” Shorter smiled.

“I need a favour from you.”

“Sure anything? What is it?”

“I don’t want you or any of the guys to pull the trigger when Eiji is around. I know that is a bit hard but can you at least try. I don’t want Eiji to go through what happened today. The worse part is that I wasn’t there with him when it all happened.”

“I get it, Ash. I will try my best and let Sing, and the guys know as well.

“Did you leave Eiji alone in your apartment?” Shorter asked.

“Yea. He’s sleeping, and I wanted to tell you this in person rather than on the phone.”

“I get it.” Shorter scratched his head on the side.

After Ash was done his talk with Shorter the blond headed back to his apartment. He went to the room that Ash had left Eiji in and there the black-haired boy was sound asleep.

“I shouldn’t be leaving you like this, but I just had to tell Shorter.” Ash pulled Eiji’s bangs away from his face so he could have a closer look at the Japanese’s face.

“You make me go crazy so much.” He mumbled.

Ash knew that he could count on Shorter or even Sing when something happened to Eiji.

The blond lay down beside Eiji and watched the sleeping figure.

Shorter had gone to Chang Dai once Ash had finished his business with him. Nadia was there working hard as usual, and even Charlie was there.

“Shorter,” Nadia called out to her little brother. “What have you been up to?” She asked as any normal sister would.

“Just finished hanging out with Ash.” Shorter replied.

“I hope you aren’t making trouble.”

“Of course not.” Shorter laughed it out.

“I worry about that reply.” She sighed.

“Shorter is a big boy. He can handle himself.” Charlie said.

“That’s why I worry about him.” The Chinese woman sighed once more.

Shorter helped Nadia clean up the restaurant since it was nearly time to close.

“How’s Eiji doing?” She asked. “We haven’t seen him around since Ash started taking a liking to him.”

“That’s true.” Shorter smiled. “Even Max and Ibe-san hardly have time to see him.”

“At least Ash is staying out of trouble,” Charlie commented.

“ _That is kind of true.”_

Shorter then noticed a vase full of red roses that he had never seen before. Well in a restaurant and Shorter was sure that his sister wasn’t the one who brought them too.

“What’s this?” Shorter asked as he pointed to the vase full of red roses. Shorter also noticed a note attached to the flowers as well.

“Oh, that.” Nadia put her hand on her right cheek. “A man covered in a hood came in and brought them.”

“What?” Shorter sounded shocked from what his sister said.

“He said to give it to Eiji-kun.”

“What?” Shorter was even more shocked than before, confused by what his sister was telling him. “Did he say anything else?”

“Yes. The man only brought it here since the guy didn’t know where to find Eiji and the man seemed to know that Eiji comes here.”

“This seems suspicious.” Shorter mumbled.

“I don’t think you need to worry about anything Shorter,” Charlie spoke up.

“What do you mean?”

“I checked the flowers, and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it.”

“Shorter be a dear and drop them off to Eiji if he’s not coming tomorrow for breakfast.”

Shorter wanted to decline his sister’s offer, but he couldn’t say no, but even more, he was afraid what Ash would say or do. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad since Eiji was there.

Shorter wished the flowers would just die from overnight, but the roses were in a vase full with water which would keep them alive.

 _“Damn it!”_ Shorter yelled inside his head.

The Chinese could already see the glare that his best friend would give him.

“Why do I always have to be stuck with this kind of things happening to me?”

_“Dealing with angry Ash is something I don’t want to go through.”_

“By the way where’s Max and Ibe-san? I was sure they would be here.”

“They are doing some work,” Charlie said. “It’s something to do with the project that Ibe-san was assigned to when he came to New York.”

“Project?”

“You know he’s a photographer right.”

“Oh, yea. Eiji mentions something about that, and he was helping Ibe-san too.”

Shorter never went deep with what Ibe-san was doing since Shorter wasn’t that interested even though he listened to the way Eiji would talk about it.

“If you want to know about more about this project you should ask Eiji since he might know about it.”

“If it’s not important to me then I rather not ask.” Shorter sighed.

Shorter was getting tired that he retired to the stairs that led to the home Nadia stayed in. Shorter would sometimes crash every now so often.


	6. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another chapter  
> and I will say I like this one a lot  
> even though I'm the one who wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy and sweet and funny moments that will happen.

Shorter was in front of Ash’s apartment. At this moment fear went up to his spine. The Chinese didn’t want to be killed by Ash or see his wrath especially when it comes to Eiji.

“Why did sis accept these flowers from that stranger anyway?” He mumbled.

As he stood there thinking what he should do the door to Ash’s apartment opened and there stood the Japanese.

“Shorter?” Eiji looked confused when he saw him. “I thought I heard noises.”

Shorter was happy that it was Eiji who opened the door.

“Is Ash in?” He asked.

“No. Ash went to get some milk since we ran out.”

“Is that so?” A sight of relief left the Chinese mouth which went noticed by Eiji.

“Is something wrong?” Eiji asked.

“Nothing is wrong.” Shorter replied.

Eiji then noticed the vase full of roses in Shorter’s hand.

“What’s that?” Eiji asked.

“It’s actually for you.” Shorter handed the vase of roses to Eiji which the Japanese gladly accepted it.

“Who’s it from?” He asked.

“I’m not sure.” Shorter scratched his right cheek as he replied.

“ _But I have a feeling who it is from?”_

“Anyway come right in?”

So Shorter accepted Eiji’s invite inside.

Shorter hasn’t been to Ash’s home for a while, but he was shocked at how different it looked. For one it didn’t look like livestock anymore, much cleaner.

“Must be because of Eiji.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Eiji asked.

“Nothing.” Shorter smiled.

“Oh, there’s a note.” Eiji lifted the small note that was attached to the vase.

“Your eyes are like the midnight moon that I can’t look away. Your smile is what brightens the day which even the sun can’t compete.”

Eiji didn’t know what to think when he read the note out loud. At the end of the letter, Eiji noticed the name.

“A-Arthur?” Eiji was shocked and confused by this.

“What is the meaning of this?” Shorter didn’t notice that Ash had arrived and heard everything and like Shorter had thought the man was in a bad mood.

“I can explain. Well kind of.” Shorter told Ash and Eiji how the flowers came to his restaurant and that it was his sister who took it.”

“I won’t let Arthur come near Eiji.”

“Ash, it doesn’t look like he means any harm.”

“Even so I don’t want you to be near him.”

Ash looked severe and Shorter could tell that Eiji means everything to Ash then anything else.

“Shorter we need a little talk. Just the two of us.” Ash smiled at his best friend and Shorter shiver from the sight and feeling he got from the blond.

“ _I have a bad feeling about this.”_

Max was at Shunichi’s place. His friend had come from Japan to work in New York for his project, but it seems he was busier that Max had to bring his friend coffee.

“Thanks, Max.”

“Not a problem.” Max smiled.

“I thought I could do this project peacefully and even take care of Eiji, but I guess that role has been replaced.” He laughed when Shunichi thought about Ash taking his place.

“Are you worried about Eiji?” Max Asked.

“Sure I am, but I know that Ash can take care of him well.”

“You trust him.”

“Yea. I saw them yesterday, and I could tell from the look in Ash’s eyes that you would protect Eiji.”

_Shunichi had gone to the grocery store to buy a few things he needed when he bumped into the two. Eiji looked happy to be with Ash that it was a sight that he never saw in Japan since the boy was always so depressed._

_Ash must haven’t noticed how worried he was that’s why he opened his mouth._

_“You don’t have to worry about Eiji. I will protect him even if it costs me this life. I won’t let anything happen to him, and even if it did, I would always be there for him.”_

_Shunichi didn’t know what to say, but a smile appeared on his face._

_“Then I’ll trust you to take care of him.”_

_Shunichi found it funny how Ash is the one protecting Eiji since he thought it would be the other way around since Eiji is older._

“I know Eiji will be fine with Ash by his side.” Shunichi smiled.

“You can worry about him and also do your work but don’t overdo it because there are people that worry about you as well,” Max said.

“Thanks, Max.”

 

Sing was at the restaurant that he was working at when Shorter walked in looking well not himself.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Of course, Yut-Lung had to open his big mouth. “It’s Ash. Isn’t it?”

“If you know then don’t ask.” Shorter sighed.

“What happened?” Sing asked this time more gently then Yut-lung was.

“Something to do with Arthur.”

“Arthur?” Sing questioned. “Did he do something?”

“He sure did.”

“What?” Sing, and Yut-lung asked in the union.

“He fricking sent roses to Eiji that ticked Ash up.”

Both Sing and Yut-lung just looked at Shorter if he was crazy.

“And I thought it would be something crazier.” Yut-lung sighed feeling disappointed.

“Ignore him, boss.”

“Ash gave me hell for not throwing the flowers away.”

“So Arthur has a thing for Eiji.”

“Seems that way.” Shorter sighed again. “Now Ash wants no connection with Arthur and Eiji.”

“It’s been fine so far.” Sing said.

“True but why do I have this horrible feeling.” Shorter always got like this when he knew something wasn’t going as planned.

 

Eiji was at the apartment alone since Ash said he had something important to do. When Ash always had things to do Eiji worried it was something terrible since he heard a lot of the danger in New York.

The Japanese looked at the clock in the wall and saw it was close to dinner time and thought he should make something for the two of them to eat, but when he opened the fridge, he saw there weren’t enough ingredients to create what he wanted.

Eiji decided to go out even though Ash had told him not to go on his own. Eiji didn’t always want Ash to be there when he needed something, and it was still light out so things would be okay is what EIji thought.

The young man grabbed and jacket and keys and walked out of the apartment and into the streets of New York City.

As Eiji walked through the streets, he overheard some conversion.

“That damn Ash Lynx!

“I will kill that damn leader.”

“ _Are you talking about Ash?”_

Eiji didn’t stare at the people and kept walking by, but he heard something today.

After he got to the grocery store.

Eiji was just going to pop into a grocery store and get out as fast as he could, but it didn’t go as he planned because he saw the beautiful ocean that was nearby. His eyes couldn’t look away, so he stayed there watching the beautiful sight.

“Kitten-chan.” Eiji recognized the voice and turned around.

“Arthur.”

“I’m glad you remember my name. Did you like the flowers that I sent you?”

“Yea. They were beautiful.” Eiji didn’t know what to do with this person in front of him now.

“Look.” Arthur started as he scratched his head. “I don’t want to scare you. I felt bad the first thing. It’s just there something about you that caught my eyes, and I got a bit interested.”

“Eh?”

“I want us to become more close,” Arthur said.

The taller man walked closer to Eiji but before he could be any more inches closer a hand pushed Arthur away from Eiji.

“Ash?” Eiji looked surprised to see him there.

“Don’t even think about coming this close to Eiji.” Ash looked pissed, mad, everything you can think of.

“How did you know I was here?” Eiji asked.

“Don’t you know I have an Eiji radar?” He joked.

“What does that even mean?” Eiji pouted.

“Ash, you are always ruining my plans?” Arthur was mad as well.

“Ash, he didn’t do anything, and Arthur just wanted to talk.”

“There’s no way that he would just want to talk.”

“I can see that you are still cautious as the lion you are.” Arthur laughed. “I will head back today, but I will be back.”

Arthur left, and Ash and Eiji were alone.

Ash turned to Eiji.

“I thought I told you not to go out alone.”

“You possibly did, but I thought it would be okay since it’s daylight.”

“That doesn’t mean that danger doesn’t lurk in the day as well.” Ash sighed. “What am I going to do with you? Your always causing troubles.”

“Like your one to talk.” Eiji counter back with a bark.

“Anyway let’s head back?” Ash then grabbed the plastic bag that Eiji was holding with his left hand and held Eiji’s hand with his right.

They headed back home.

“Won’t people stare if you're holding my hand like this?” Eiji was blushing when Ash held his hand. He didn’t know where to look.

“It’s fine,” Ash said.

Ash was also blushing, but Eiji didn’t notice it since Ash was hiding his face away.

When they got home Eiji's mind was filled with what he heard before about some people wanting to kill Ash, but why would they want to.

Eiji recalled Ibe-san telling him about gangs in new york and that he was actually doing some stories on them and then it clicked. Ash was a leader of a gang because he remembered that Kong and Bones called him boss when he was with them.

Ash asked the two look after him, and the blond always went off by himself. Eiji wasn’t sure about, but his guts told him it was the truth. And Eiji knew Ash didn’t want to say to him after what he went through.

“ _He’s trying to protect me, so I don’t get hurt.”_ Eiji was happy that Ash wanted to protect him but the young man felt sad as well.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked Eiji when saw the Japanese didn’t seem like himself.

“Ash, have you killed someone before?” Ash was caught off guard, but the blond knew that he couldn’t lie about that.

“Yes, I have.” He said as he looked serious into Eiji’s eyes.

“ _Of course he has. He lives in new york and is part of a gang and the leader.”_

“You’re part of a gang, right.”

“Yes.” Ash couldn’t deny it and lie anymore. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I know that you had to lie. You did for me.” A tear roll down Eiji’s eye.

“Eiji.” Ash grabbed Eiji and held him in his arms.

Ash remembered what Shorter told him before that Eiji would figure it out and he did.

“I didn’t want you to be involved in my world, but I just couldn’t leave you alone. I wanted to be with you no matter what.”

“Why?”

“Why? I think you already know the answer.” Ash gently smiled at Eiji as he stroke the Japanese’s face.

“Ash.”

“The moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I think you feel the same. Am I right?” Eiji’s face blushed from Ash’s statement.

“Yes.” Eiji nodded his head. “I also fell for you.”

Ash pulled away from the hug and then stared at Eiji for a moment and then he moved in closer and then Ash’s lips crashed into Eiji’s lips. Eiji was surprised, but he liked this feeling. It was Eiji’s first kiss with the one he loved.

Once they pulled away both were blushing then Eiji hugged Ash once again, and the blond clutched Eiji back.

“I will always protect you,” Ash said with determination in his voice. “I won’t let anybody take you away from me.”

“I want to protect you too,” Eiji said.

Ash then kissed Eiji on the forehead.

“Eiji, you are mine.”

“Yes.” Eiji nodded his head.


	7. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks like always for reading  
> and I'm done my chapter, sorry for the wait.

Eiji was humming as he was making breakfast for Ash and himself. The blond was out at the moment, and Eiji was all alone in the apartment. The Japanese were almost done his food that’s when he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

It was strange since Eiji didn’t hear the door open or close.

“Ash,” Eiji said as he turned around then a bunch of flowers was tossed to his face. Eiji was surprised.

The flowers were all different with colourful vibes.

“What’s this?” He asked.

Eiji didn’t know why Ash had flowers for him.

“I wanted to get to these since I’m upset that Arthur got you some. I want to rewrite anything that others do for you.”

“Eh?” Eiji looked surprised.

“ _Was he jealous?”_

“Thank you.” Eiji smiled and gently took the flowers from Ash.

The Japanese put the beautiful flowers and put them in a vase flowing with fresh water.

“Are you done making lunch?” Ash asked.

“Yes. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” Ash Replied.

Ash helped Eiji set the table, and both of them had their lunch.

“You make good food as long as it’s not natto.”

“ _Is he still mad about that?”_

“Ash, can we go out?”

“Did you need somewhere to go?” Ash asked.

“It’s not that I want anything, but I like to get out once in a while,” Eiji explained. “I mean I like to go out on my own.”

“I told you it’s dangerous. I can’t have you go on your own. I don’t’ want anything to happen to you again.”

“I know but..”

“I’ll take you out or even ask one of the guys but do not go on your own.”

“Okay.” Eiji couldn’t say anything back to Ash. He was so serious about all this.

“I’ll take you out today since I’m free,” Ash said.

So after they finished, they went out into the city.

“Eiji, don’t leave my side,” Ash said.

“Okay.”

The two went shopping, but there was nothing particular that both of them needed.

They then stopped at a coffee café. Ash got them some drinks to have on their way.

“How is America coffee?” Ash asked.

“It’s tasty.” Eiji smiled.

Ash loved seeing Eiji smiling like that. He wanted it to stay that way, but he knew that there would be times that he would make him sad like when he leaves the apartment and making Eiji all alone. Ash couldn’t help that there were things he had to do as a boss.

Ash wanted Eiji to enjoy himself while they went out together.

In the middle of their shopping, it started to rain.

“We should hurry back home.”

Eiji wanted to stay out longer, but the rain ruined his plans to do that.

Ash saw the sadness in Eiji’s eyes.

The blond took Eiji’s hands and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“I promise that next time we will stay longer out and do more fun things,” Ash swore to his love.

“Okay.” Eiji smiled.

Ash felt happy with the way Eiji smiled.

Ash took hold of Eiji’s hands, and they walked home. Both of them didn’t care about the bystanders who saw them holding hands like lovers do because they were indeed in love.

When they got home, Ash and Eiji dried up from the rain and were now wearing clean clothes.

Eiji made them both warm tea to help with the cold weather that was pouring outside. It was raining pretty hard.

Eiji watched the rainfall so fast, almost looked like sparkled for a second there.

“Eiji.” The Japanese turned around but was shocked when Ash’s lips pressed onto his. It was so sudden that Eiji didn’t know what to do.

When Ash had pulled away from the kiss, the blond saw the way Eiji's cheeks blushed pink. He looked so cute that Ash couldn’t help and kiss him again giving Eiji another heart attack.

“Wait!” Eiji pulled apart from the kiss.

“What is it?” Ash asked, with a sad look. “Do you not want to kiss me?”

“That’s not it.” Eiji was still embarrassed. “You kissed me so suddenly that I didn’t have time to think about.”

“So if it’s not sudden your okay with it,” Ash said.

“I didn’t say that.”

“And you do not deny that either,” Ash smirked.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made Ash angry all of a sudden.

“Tch!”

Ash went to the door, and there was the source of his troubles.

“Shorter.” Ash didn’t say it like any other way that he spoke, but Shorter felt fear coming from him. Ash was smiling at him like it was no big deal but there something else behind that smile.

“ _Did I stop at a bad time?”_

Shorter couldn’t do anything about it now.

“Sorry to interrupt your time.”

“What do you want?” Ash asked, still smiling away.

“It’s about…” Shorter was about reveal something but stopped when he saw Eiji in the background.

“It’s about Arthur and what he is up to.” Shorter whispered into Ash’s ear that only he could hear. The Chinese didn’t want Eiji to hear since it involves him.

Ash and Shorter heard Eiji coming closer toward them.

“Shorter, are you coming in?” He asked. “It’s pouring outside hard.”

“Oh Eiji I would but I can’t I have to hurry home or Nadia would be on my chase.” Shorter hurried said his goodbye and left the apartment.

“Will he be okay?” Eiji looked worried as he looked out at the rain.

“He’ll be just fine,” Ash assured him.

Ash felt tired after what Shorter had told him about Arthur.

Ash pulled Eiji to the couch and then made him sit down then he put his head on top of Eiji’s lap. He felt warm and safe there.

“Ash.”

“Let’s stay like this for a while, okay.”

Eiji blushed at Ash’s action, but he also felt nice, so he let Ash be.

 

The following day Ash awoke with his sunshine sleeping next to him. Eiji was still asleep and seeing his face made Ash relax and glad that he was there.

Ash got up since there were things he had to do. It pains him that he had to leave Eiji alone and so early in the morning too.

“I’ll be back if you wake up.” He said. Ash kissed Eiji in the forehead and quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

Eiji had woken up the same time that Ash didn’t, but he didn’t say a word. It was sad that Ash left, but there was something else he had to do. He was still tired, but he needed to this.

He went to Ash’s laptop and then put in the USB that was in the red box that he got from the dying man. Last time he manages to look at some of the information in the USB, but he couldn’t get through it all since Ash had come back.

He had promised to keep this safe, and he realized that Eiji couldn’t let anybody know about all this information even Ash, well not right now. It involved the Japanese government as well the one in American too.

Eiji knew that the mafia here was terrible but so were the ones back in his home country. In Japan they were dangerous, and he was involved with them one time. Eiji didn’t think what that dying man gave him was something to do with his own country.

A face appeared in Eiji’s mind. An image of someone that Eiji wanted to forget but couldn’t. It was another reason he left Japan besides his father.

After finishing looking at the information, he realizes that he had to do something about all this. He didn’t want a war to happen with the two countries because of such information, and Eiji was going crazy.

“Why did it have to be the Japanese mafia?” He sighed.

Eiji was still tired, so he grabbed the USB and headed back to his room which shared with Ash and then hides it somewhere that not even Ash would notice where it was. Eiji then went back onto the bed, and he closed his eyes.

It was too early for anything right now.

 

Ash had met up with everybody and planned their next move. Ash was more eager than ever since it had something to do with Eiji and he didn’t want Arthur to get o him. The blond was still mad with everything that guy has done, and now he had the guts to want to get close to Eiji well that wasn’t happening not on his watch.

“Ash, we found out more information about the dead man.” Shorter said.

“What is it?” He asked.

“It seems he wasn’t an ordinary man. He was part of the government. It’s just rumour, but I heard that a member of the government killed that man.”

“What for and their kind?” Ash knew the world was cruel like this a world that Eiji shouldn’t be involved in but he couldn’t’ let Eiji go even, so it was too dangerous for him.

“Oh, there one more thing that I forgot to mention.” Shorter said.

“What’s that?”

“I went to check on that dead man after you told me what happened. I examined his body, and it looked as though the man was reaching out his hand and like something was in his hand.”

“Something?”

“Yea. I’m not sure what but his hand was held out to somebody.”

“What could he have had and to who?”

“I don’t want to say this, but this is the only thing I can come up with.”

“Shorter, I know what you're saying.” Ash was smart enough to peace it all together. “Eiji was the last one that man saw.”

“Yes. I believe your boy is hiding something.”

“I know but why didn’t he say anything?”

“I’m not sure Ash but maybe he can’t tell anybody for a reason. That reason I don’t know.”

Ash went home right after his talk with Shorter.

When Ash got home Eiji was still sleeping on their bed they shared.

“What are you hiding?” He mumbled.

Eiji was breathing softly.

Ash realized that he needed to find out more about the man that was killed. He should wait until Eiji was ready to talk to him about whatever he got from the man.

Ash waited for Eiji was wake up but didn’t, and it was nearly noon. Ash went to their room to check on Eiji and saw he was breathing heavier than before and Ash saw his face was a little red and pale.

“Eiji.” Ash panicked and touched the boy’s forehead, and he felt the hotness in his hands. “You're running a fever.”

Ash had to get EIji help right away.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the first chapter?  
> There will be more to come.


End file.
